Generally speaking, different types of content may be interrelated together in a variety of intuitive and non-intuitive ways. For example, an artist may be interrelated with books, music, architecture, or other content that served to influence the artist. While relationships between these interrelated types of content may be apparent, other relationships may be less apparent. Unbeknownst to the artist, they may have influenced other individuals or works of art. These interrelated relationships are often described according to degrees of separation. That is, two seemingly unrelated objects may be correlated to one another based upon intervening relationships or connections therebetween.
Unfortunately, current methods for correlating objects according to relationships are time consuming and subjectively biased processes. More specifically, current methods for correlating objects are manual processes that are subject to human error. Moreover, these methods do not display the relationships between correlated objects in visual format.